


Cherry Lips

by Caschnazzlewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Based on a song, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loon Lake- Cherry Lips, M/M, No Sex, Pining, Worried Derek, cherry chapstick, just plain old good fashioned fluff, slight mutual pining, very loosely based off that song though the lyrics to the song are very relevant to canon Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caschnazzlewrites/pseuds/Caschnazzlewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles start smelling like cherries to Derek and he doesn't know why until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Stiles loses his last unscented chap-stick on a Friday at the game. It rolls under the bleachers and he doesn’t have the courage to search for it. When he stops at the gas station, after the game, they only have cherry. He grabs one anyway hoping that the pack will be fine with living with it until he gets another unscented one. He puts some on as soon as he gets back into the car, earning an eye roll and a wrinkled nose from Scott. Everybody in the pack knew about his fondness and addiction to chap-stick. He had gotten yelled at by the pack when he first started because they were getting overwhelmed by the peppermint smell of his chap-stick. He had researched then for unscented chap-stick because according to the pack even the original chap stick smelled funny. He finally found one that was actually on a joke website for people who liked to pretend they were real werewolves. He bought a whole pack of them at the beginning of the school year and the one he had lost tonight was the last one left. He’d have to buy a new pack but it would take probably 2 weeks for it to get there.

“You can get out of my car if you don't like it. They only had cherry in there, dude.” Stiles say pulling out of the parking lot. Scott just sighed and thumped his head against the window.

“You know everyone is going to hate you, right?” Scott says drawing patterns in the fog he leaves on the glass.

“Yeah, but it will take two weeks for the good stuff to get here, so they can suck it up.” Stiles says pulling into the station. “I have to go tell my dad about the game. Do you want to stay in here or go with me?” Stiles asks like Scott is his moody teenage child.

“I’ll go with you I guess.” Scott reluctantly gets out of the jeep far more gracefully than Stiles does. When they walk into the station the first thing they see is Derek cuffed to a bench right inside the door.

“This is the second time I have come into the station and you have been handcuffed to this exact bench.” Stiles says sticking his hands in his pocket to stop them from fidgeting. Derek doesn't say anything, he just scowls at Stiles. “Fine I’ll just go ask my dad.” Stiles says this as he slowly walks away giving Derek time to call him back. He doesn’t he just grunts and looks down at the floor.Stiles walks into his dad's office without knocking.

  
“Hey daddio, why do you have Derek cuffed to the bench again.” Stiles says sinking into his favorite chair in his dad’s office.

  
“Yes, Stiles you can come in. Take a seat.” His dad says sarcastically while putting down the file he was just looking at and setting his reading glasses down on the desk.

  
“Dad.” Stiles says leaning forward to lean on his knees. “Didn't we already talk about how Derek has werewolf stuff to do sometimes.”

  
“Yes we did Stiles. I don't think sneaking into your room is considered werewolf stuff though.” John says with an eyebrow raise to his son. He leans back from his desk and crosses his arms.

  
“You snuck into my room while my dad was home?!” Stiles says loud enough for Derek to hear in the hallway but quiet enough that his dad didn't hear it. Or so he thought.

  
“Wait he does this regularly?” The Sheriff says leaning forward again aggressively.

  
“Oh uh, yeah we have to do tons of research and stuff because we are the only ones who like doing it. So he comes over sometimes to talk about mythical creatures and stuff. He knows you don't like him though so he uses the window. This sounds like I am lying but I swear I am not.” Stiles says moving his arms about while trying to explain.

  
“So he isn’t like taking advantage of you or anything.” The Sheriff says with a worried face.They hear a growl from the hallway.

  
“No dad! First of all, he would never do that and you know it. Second of all, it isn’t like that. We literally only do research when he is in my room.” Stiles say his face showing he is upset. John gets the hint and knows his son is telling the truth.

  
“Alright how did your game go then?” John asks trying to change the subject.

  
“Scott scored the winning goal! Scott come in here!” Stiles said excitedly. Scott comes in and they talk about the game for a while. Then the Sheriff says he need to do some work so the boys get up to leave. Stiles holds his hand out for the key to Derek’s handcuffs. The Sheriff rolls his eyes but hands them over.

  
“Have him use the front door from now on, will you?” John says looking back to his files.

  
“Will do, dad, thanks.” Stiles say leaving his dad’s office. He slowly walks towards Derek who is frowning at the ground. “Sneaking into my room were you Derek?”  
Derek lifts his eyes to Stiles.

“I didn't know your dad would happen to be coming home on his break and see me climbing into your window. I needed to talk to you about something and your game was almost over according to what I could hear at the field.”

  
“Fine, my dad says use the front door next time. Scott go out to the jeep.” Scott sighs but goes. Stiles leans down to uncuff Derek and whispers into his ear. “I know you wouldn’t ever take advantage of me Sourwolf.” He gets up and puts the handcuffs in his pocket. “I’ll need those for later.” He says it casually and just walks out the door. Derek blushes and wonders why Stiles smells like cherries, but follows him nonetheless.


	2. Two

They are having a pack meeting the next day. Stiles has just sat in front of Derek on the floor since the rest of the spots are filled by the rest of the pack. He is arguing with Scott and Erica over something that happened in school the other day. There is pizza boxes laying all over the lofts floor and bottles of water everywhere. Derek doesn’t let the pack drink soda because he is a health nerd. He only lets them eat pizza because he knows it won’t hurt them and it's cheap when he needs to feed six werewolves, Danny, and Stiles. Danny had started coming to pack meetings at the start of the school year because he started working with Stiles more. He had eventually told Stiles that he knew about the werewolves. Derek liked when they had pack meetings because it felt like family. Danny wasn't quite family yet but he was starting to feel like it. They watched movies and usually just bonded. Wednesdays were for training but all other pack meetings were for bonding. Derek doesn’t even realize he has been in his head until he feels Stiles slump against his leg. Everyone else is asleep as well. Derek whispers loudly enough that it sounds like talking to the werewolves and wakes them up. They all grudgingly get up and start leaving. All except Isaac who is staying with Derek now. He goes up to his room and Derek shakes Stiles awake. He wakes up slowly and then realizes where he is. He shoots up and then holds his head for a bit. 

“Where is everybody?” He says looking around the room. 

“I sent them home because everyone was asleep.” Derek says staying sat down in his chair. Stiles nods his head and then stretches showing off a sliver of pale skin and a happy trail. Derek blushes and he is most definitely turned on. Stiles blinks slowly as he looks around the room. “Do you want to stay or do you want to drive home?” Derek asks to break the silence. 

“I- I- Can I stay? I’m too tired to drive.” Stiles says looking like he could fall asleep standing up. 

“Yeah you can sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Derek says standing up and walking to his room which he renovated a couple of months ago to now have walls and a door. He grabs his favorite pillow off the bed and an extra blanket out of the chest. Stiles is standing in the doorway watching him. 

“You literally have the biggest bed, we can just share so no one has to sleep on the couch.” Stiles says flopping on to the side he knows isn’t Derek's side. He pats the other side. Derek pulls the comforter out from under Stiles and covers him up. He pulls his shirt and his jeans off and then slips in next to Stiles setting his pillow back down. He is tense until he hears Stiles fall asleep. He dozes off fairly quickly and then is woken up by Stiles a couple hours later. Stiles has managed to wrap himself around Derek like an octopus. Derek doesn’t mind except he can feel that both he and Stiles are hard. He tries falling asleep again to ignore it expect Stiles starts moaning in his sleep and softly grinding on Derek's leg. Derek knows it will be awkward to wake up Stiles but he does it anyway. He turns his head to look at Stiles and he smells the cherry smell again. He doesn’t think anything of it because he is waking up Stiles now. He shakes him and says his name. 

“Stiles. Wake up.” Derek says a little louder. Stiles eventually opens his eyes slowly and it takes him a minute to realize what is happening. He scrambles backwards and falls of the side of Derek’s bed. Derek moves to look over the side of his bed. Stiles is splayed across the floor and is grunting in pain. 

“Do you need help? Getting up I mean?” Derek says blushing a little. 

“No let me lay here for a while.” Stiles says.

“Okay.” Derek says leaning back over into his spot and laying down again. He is almost asleep when he feels Stiles get back onto the bed. He slides in and turns his back to Derek but not before making sure their backs are touching slightly. Derek smirks a little bit and falls asleep. He wakes up in the morning before Stiles and makes breakfast for them. Stiles stumbles out at the smell of coffee. 

“Good morning. You’re making breakfast.” Stiles says eyes looking wide at Derek working at the stove. 

“Yeah, french toast and some bacon.” Derek says flipping a piece of french toast over in the pan and then on to a plate. He then set a plate of french toast and bacon onto the island. Stiles sat at it. Derek grabs two glasses and a jug of orange juice and sets it in front of Stiles as well as a mug of coffee. He sits next to Stiles and they eat in silence. They finish and Stiles gets up to wash his plate and cup. After he’s done he stands there for a bit before he starts putting his shoes on. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here. I am going to go home now.” Stiles starts towards the door and Derek follows him. When he gets to the door they say goodbye. Stiles leans into hug Derek and then second guesses it and backs up. 

“Sorry, I am going to go.”

“You can hug me if you want. We are pack.” Derek says opening his arms a little in a friendly gesture. Stiles sighs in relief and hugs Derek. Derek smells the cherry again before Stiles leaves with a wave behind him. Derek closes the door and wonders why Stiles smells like cherries.


	3. Three

They are fighting a Griffin the next time Stiles and Derek see each other. It's been a couple of days. Stiles was researching in his room after getting a call from Scott. He researches for a almost a whole day before he figures out it is a Griffin and how to kill it. He immediately calls a pack meeting at Derek’s loft. Everyone is there except Derek, who is god knows where. They talk about the Griffin and what it is. At first Stiles thinks it's here to protect something valuable but then it starts killing people who even try to go into the preserve at all. So they discuss the plan to kill it and after waiting a bit to see if Derek is going to show up they head out without the Alpha. They get as far as the preserve when Stiles gets a text asking why the loft smells like they had a pack meeting without him. Stiles texts back there position and tells everybody to wait for Derek to get there. He gets there in under 10 minutes. They Griffin is dead an hour later. They find out that it was lashing out because it's mate had died the week before. Stiles makes sure to grab all of the Griffin's claws and several of it's feathers for Deaton and himself. Having heard through lore that the claws are beneficial for medicinal uses and the feathers could fix blindness. Who knows if they would need that in the future. He has a scratch down his arm but he thinks it will be fine. His chap-stick is still safe in his flannel pocket so he grabs it out and puts some on. He is finishing up putting the ingredients away when Derek comes up behind him. 

“Did you get hurt at all?” He says in a grumpy way. 

“No just a little scratch that will heal by next week.” Stiles says getting up off the ground. His pants have fallen down a little and he has to pull them up but Derek doesn’t miss the bright red superhero briefs he has on. Derek has an endeared smile on his face when Stiles turns around to look at Derek. “What is that look for?” Stiles questions with a smirk. 

“You are wearing superhero underwear.” Derek says before he can stop himself.

“Oh my god! Why were you looking at my butt? This is so embarrassing. I wear them for good luck when we fight things.” Stiles look at the ground bashfully. He pulls a hand down his face before Derek pushes his shoulder. He then lifts his shirt up and pulls the band of his jeans down a little and shows Stiles his yellow and black batman boxers. Stiles bursts out laughing and puts an arm around Derek’s waist to settle himself. Derek smells the cherry smell again and begins to wonder if it's just what Stiles smells like. He smiles and him and Stiles walk over to the rest of the pack with Stiles arm around Derek's waist and Derek's arm around Stiles’ shoulder.


	4. Four

Derek walks into Stiles house the next day so they can translate some of the bestiary. His dad is sitting on the couch watching a game. He nods at Derek as he walks up to Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles is sitting at his desk and he is enthralled with something on his computer when Derek walks in.

“Hey.” Derek says sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed like he always does when he comes to Stiles’ room. 

“Hey. What’s up?” Stiles says slowly tearing his eyes from the screen and looking at Derek, who just shrugs his shoulders. 

“You texted me and said that you wanted to go over the bestiary a little.” Derek says leaning back on his hands. Stiles is quiet for a second before he realizes that he did in fact text Derek that. He was extremely forgetful these days. 

“Oh yeah! Let's do that. There is this one page on werewolves that I really want to get to the bottom of.” Stiles excitedly get up and gets the bestiary that is hidden on a flash drive in his room. They found a good place for it where no one but them know where it is. Stiles pulls his laptop onto his bed and plugs the flash drive in.He gets his pillow and his blanket and pulls them to the opposite side of the bed. It takes him five minutes to get untangled from the blanket and comfortable before he offers a tiny section of the blanket to Derek. Derek just shakes his head and lays down next to Stiles waiting for him to pull up the screen. 

“By they way, don't say anything above a whisper that you don't want my dad to hear.” Stiles says leaning over to whisper to Derek. Derek smells the cherry again and it bugs him that he can’t figure out what it is. 

“Why?” He asks. Stiles rolls his eyes and then Derek is staring at Stiles because some of the most obscene sounds are coming out of Stiles mouth. He blushes and is more than a lot turned on until the Sheriff comes bursting through the door looking like he is going to murder someone. 

“Told you. Ever since I said you were sneaking in my room he has been acting weird.” Stiles says smirking at Derek and his face moves to confusion when he spots that Derek is blushing and not just in the face. His neck is bright red and the tips of his ears even have a rosy tint. 

“Jesus Stiles! I swear to god! Don't ever do that again.” the Sheriff says leaving Stiles room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Hey Derek what’s wrong?” Stiles says nudging Derek's shoulder. 

“Nothing.” He says resolutely not looking at Stiles. 

“Okay if it’s nothing.” Stiles pulls the page up that he wants to translate. When he does, the webpage for the unscented chap-sticks pull up. Unfortunately that is not the only thing that Stiles buys from the fake werewolf website. He flushes and then slams the lid of his computer down hoping that Derek didn't see that but the way that he is blushing shows that he probably didn't miss it. 

“Oh my god. That is the most embarrassing thing that has and ever will happen to me.” Stiles says hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

“It's not anything to be ashamed of you know. You are a teenage boy.” Derek says trying to fix this situation though he knows he will probably only make it worse. “It's cool if you like want to experiment or something.”

“No. No, I am not experimenting, I know what I like and I am not embarrassed by that. The fact the you saw that though is embarrassing.” Stiles says still shielding his face. Derek probably wouldn't have understood anything he just said if he wasn't a werewolf.

“Wait. Why are you embarrassed that I saw it. I’m not going to judge you. Erica would be the one you should be embarrassed with. I mean if she saw it, she would never let that go.” Derek says earning a huffing laugh from Stiles. 

“I’m not embarrassed about that.”

“Then what are you embarrassed about?” Derek says trying to understand the teenager. Stiles doesn’t answer opting to huff a sigh into his shirt and slowly lift his head up. He just kinda mumbles a little bit that Derek doesn’t understand. 

“You’re going to have to speak up if you want me to understand what you are saying.” Derek says nudging Stiles shoulder. 

“Maybe I didn't want you to hear it.” Stiles says sassily before sighing at the sight of Derek’s raised eyebrows. “ Fine. I bought it because I wanted it to feel as close to the real thing as I could get without the real thing.” 

Stiles immediately puts his head back into his crossed arms. Derek is left with the wheels turning in his head.

“Wait what? I am confused. Are you and Scott like- “ He gestures vaguely with his hand. 

“What!? No! NO! Eww.” Stiles says lifting his head up in shock and then in disgust.

“Then what are you - oh.”

“Yeah oh.”

“You like me.”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” 

Stiles lifts his head again to see Derek who is now looking down with what looks like a small smile on his face. 

“You are smiling. Why are you smiling?” Stiles says getting a little worried. 

“You are an idiot.” Derek says full on laughing now. “I like you too.” 

Stiles looks at Derek with wide eyes before he fully comprehends what Derek has just said.

“You like me too?” Stiles says to clarify.

“Yes Stiles. Have for a very long time. I thought you were ignoring my attempts at flirting.” Derek says smirking. 

“What about being a brick wall, is flirting.”

“I let you sleep in my bed Stiles and then I made you breakfast.” 

“Oh.” Stiles say a smile starting to show on his face. “Does this mean I can kiss you?” Stiles asks quietly leaning in towards Derek’s lips but waiting for permission. Derek doesn’t even answer. His mouth is on Stiles’ in a second. The kiss is sweet and gentle. Derek knows now why Stiles smelled like cherries.

“You’ve been wearing cherry chap-stick.” Derek says in between kisses. 

“Yeah why?” Stiles says leaning his forehead onto Derek’s. 

“I was wondering why you smelt like cherries. I thought it was just you.” Derek says moving to scent Stiles’ neck. 

“You are going to kill me.” Stiles says laughing. 

Whenever Derek smelled cherry chap-stick on the street after that, he could only think of Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second Sterek fic on here. My first one was pretty well received. I would say this one might not be as good but it was a plot that me and my sister came up with and I was really excited about writing it so it might be a little sloppy in some parts. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> -Casey


End file.
